A dish-washing machine is provided with a washing basket or a tray therein for placing various kinds of tableware for taking food, such as knives, forks, spoons and the like. The washing basket itself has convenience of tableware transfer, and is generally placed in a bowl basket which is in a lower part of the dish-washing machine. However, when there is much tableware such as dishes, there is no extra space in the bowl basket to place the washing basket. The tray is provided by using the space in a top portion of the dish-washing machine, rather than occupying the space in the bowl basket.
The tray of a traditional dish-washing machine can enable the knives and forks to be put in order and cleaned easily, but the tray itself has a relatively large volume, so it is not convenient for a user to take the tray to a dinner table. When the user needs to take the knives and forks, he/she has to take the knives and forks out of the tray one by one manually, and then takes them to the dinner table for dispensation. When dining is finished, the knives and forks may be taken from the dinner table to the tray and put on the tray. Due to a lack of auxiliary means, the knives and forks has to be received, moved and put by hands, and hence it appears to be troublesome, especially in case of many knives and forks.